dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shisami
|manga debut = "Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (chapter 2)" |anime debut = "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Mercenary''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Elite Soldier Manager of Frieza Army Fleet |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} is an elite solider serving Sorbet. Appearance Shisami is a tall, red humanoid alien with brown horns and a brown nose. Shisami has a bulky build. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black with a blue piece in the middle. In addition, Shisami wears black and white wristbands. He does not wear any lower garments but black underwear. Personality Shisami seems to be jealous and possessive of Tagoma's position as Sorbet's bodyguard, and will often make derogatory and rude remarks towards Tagoma. Like Tagoma and Sorbet, he is very loyal and steadfast to his superiors, Sorbet and Frieza, and will only do as they command. He does not see Tagoma fitting in Frieza's army. Other than this, he is seen as very cold and merciless, as he is prepared to kill Piccolo when fighting him, and attempts to break Gohan's spine. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Gods of the Universe Saga Shisami deploys from Frieza's Spaceship along with the invasion force. At the climax of the battle between the Z Fighters and Frieza's forces Shisami is taken down by Super Saiyan Gohan with a punch to the gut. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga, Shisami hears the news that Guarana, the army's second strongest, has been taken out by an unidentified force which frightens him. Golden Frieza Saga Sorbet orders Shisami to eliminate them - claiming that they stand no chance as Shisami is his strongest soldier. Shisami approaches the warriors and Gohan decides to fight him, firing a Gekiretsu Madan at the elite soldier. Shisami flies straight at Gohan, punching his way through the energy blasts, and then grabs Gohan in a Bear Hug. Shisami then attempts to crush Gohan's spine, however, the Saiyan-Human hybrid responds by powering up and releasing more of his potential, causing Shisami to struggle to keep ahold of him. Before things could proceed any further, Shisami is shot in the back by Tagoma, who had used this opportunity to attempt to wipe out the strongest enemy. After a last statement of his hate towards Tagoma, Shisami falls and dies from his injuries. Universe 6 Saga In a manga extra featured in Warriors from Universe 6!, Shisami is shown in Earth's Hell with Sorbet and Frieza. Universe Survival Saga to Old Kai in the manga]] In the manga, Shisami appears in a flashback when Whis is explaining Frieza's revival and attack on Earth to Old Kai. Film appearances ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Shisami is part of the elite soldiers, being on par with Tagoma on the position of Sorbet's top-men. However, the standing-in leader of the Frieza Force seems to favor Tagoma as his right-hand man over Shisami, and this drives Shisami mad, as he keeps on trying to get his master's attention and appreciation. He later does the same when Sorbet and Tagoma introduce themselves to the newly regenerated Frieza (who never got too much contact with their Third Stellar Region sector), proving that his jealousy of Tagoma had caused him to start a hidden-competition for appreciation of his bosses. When Sorbet and his forces decided to revive Frieza, he only took Tagoma with him, causing Shisami to be angered. He was angered even more when Tagoma doubts Frieza and his power, but soon gets over it when Frieza is fully revived. Upon seeing Frieza intimidating Sorbet and cruelty towards Tagoma, Shisami and the other soldiers cower in fear of the tyrant. Shisami is one of Frieza's 1,000 soldiers who come to Earth to help in his revenge against the Saiyans. In the movie he fights a battle against Piccolo, however he seems to have a slight advantage due to being superior in strength. After all of Frieza's other soldiers are defeated, Shisami is still fighting with Piccolo. Seeing this Gohan helps Piccolo, defeating him in one blow after turning Super Saiyan. Sorbet cannot believe even Shisami was defeated while Frieza comments on how fearsome the Super Saiyans are. After the defeat of his army, a disappointed Frieza kills all of his soldiers, including Shisami. Power ;Film It is stated by Sorbet before Frieza's invasion of Earth, that Shisami possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria in their prime. Shisami is the strongest soldier in Frieza's army. By the time of the invasion of Earth he is shown holding an advantage over Piccolo, thanks to having greater power than the Namekian. He is easily defeated by Super Saiyan Gohan in a single blow, which greatly surprises Sorbet - who believes that Shisami being defeated so quickly should be impossible."Volume F", 2015 ;Anime In Dragon Ball Super, by the time of Frieza's revenge, Sorbet states that Shisami has become the strongest soldier in Frieza's army, he proves strong enough that Piccolo initially suggests he and Gohan fight him together (though Gohan turns him down) and he manages to deflect a barrage of energy blasts from Gohan, and then trapped him in a bear hug. However, despite his power, Shisami is killed in a single shot from Tagoma - who through training had become the true strongest soldier in Frieza's army. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors At the time of Resurrection ‘F’, Shisami's power was greater than Piccolo's. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Shisami fired a purple Ki Blast at Piccolo during their battle. Also used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Pressure Point Attack' - During his battle against Piccolo, Shisami utilized a chop to the Namekian's neck, knocking him to the ground. *'Bear Hug' - A hold used by Shisami against Gohan in an attempt to crush his spine, however he fails as he is shot in the back by Tagoma. *'Pump Up' - In response to Gohan powering up. Shisami bulked up his muscles to try and keep a hold of the Saiyan-Human hybrid. *'Bull Tackle' - Shisami rams into the enemy at high speed. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Power Tackle' - A dashing tackle attack originally used by Gotenks. It is Shisami's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Legends '' Shisami makes his first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the second mission of the God Mission series (GDM2). Voice Actors *Japanese: Tetsu Inada *Funimation dub: Brad Venable *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro **Portuguese dub:' Romeu Vala' *Latin American Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Italian dub: Mario Bombardieri (Resurrection F), Francesco Rizzi (DBS) *Polish dub: Patryk Kasper *Greek dub: Pimis Petrou (DBS) Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Shisami vs. Gohan (anime only) ;Films *Shisami vs. Piccolo *Shisami vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name is an anagram of the word "sashimi," fresh raw meat or fish cut into thin pieces. See also *Shisami (Collectibles) Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Shisami pt-br:Shisami ca:Shisami es:Shisami Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Film characters